


Calm after the panic

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, Stiles Has Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Stiles has a panic attack and Derek helps bring him back to calmness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my own panic attack where unfortunately, unlike Stiles, there is no one here to help me.

Derek walked into Stiles’s house alarmed. There was an overwhelming scent of anxiety and panic. Derek quickly raced to Stiles bedroom where he was in the middle of a panic attack.  
“Stiles, what’s wrong?”  
Stiles reached out for Derek’s arm while trying to get his breathing under control. Derek sat down slowly and pulled Stiles into his lap. “Everything is alright. Just breathe. Is there anything I can do for you? You’re alright Stiles. I’m here. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere either. I promise. Just breathe with me.”   
Derek started taking deep breaths and after a few seconds, Stiles synched his breathing with Derek’s. “Thanks,” Stiles said after a few minutes of breathing. His heart rate decreased and he felt better.   
Derek held Stiles close and kissed his head repeatedly. “What happened if you don’t mind telling me?”  
Stiles rested his head on Derek’s shoulder unable to look him in his eyes. “I was just thinking about life and everything in general and had a panic attack. I am thankful you showed up when you did. I’m sorry.”  
“Why are you apologizing,” Derek asked. “You haven’t done anything wrong.”  
“I don’t know. Just thank you for loving me in spite of all this,” Stiles said gripping Derek’s arm tightly. “Thanks.”  
“Of course. I love you no matter what,” Derek told him looking in Stiles eyes when he said that. Stiles nodded and leaned forward to kiss Derek as if his life depended on it.   
“You’re my anchor and I don’t know what I would do without you,” Stiles spoke softly.  
“Well, I’m not going anywhere,” Derek said squeezing Stiles hand tightly. Instead of asking Stiles for help with a problem he had, Derek happily held Stiles in his arms for the rest of the day because there was nowhere else he’d rather be.


End file.
